The letter
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Chloe decides to put her feelings into words- and Beca responds. Little BeChloe fluff. RßR
1. Chapter 1

**The** **letter**

My beloved Beca,

Yes I said „beloved "because that's what I feel towards you! Love!

But a love beyond our deep friendship, beyond our connection we share. I know that your eyes are closed to this, but mine are wide awake!

And maybe they can open yours. Maybe this letter can make you realize what you truly mean to me, how far beyond this love is going, to the very core of my soul, which I'm now laying exposed and bare before you.

This is my all I have to give. My very being that is centered on you for a while now. And its only meaning in this life is to make you see how wonderful you are, how worth, how precious.

I know you search all this in random guys, like Jesse. I know you don't wanna see it in me. That's ok. I can retreat, as long as you're happy. That's all I want. See you smile. This content, carefree smile of yours that I cherish so deeply but that comes up so rare.

This letter could end it all, because it changes all and everything. I'm aware of that. But I couldn't live a day longer without telling you the truth.

The truth that I love you! More than anything, more than anyone!

And you deserve the truth. Because even if you never reciprocate the tiniest bit of what I feel, you at least know that there was someone who worshipped and loved you in all the ways and facets that you deserve and that you're searching for.

I'll always love you, nothing can change that! May you walk freely now, knowing that I do!

Chloe


	2. Chapter 2

**The letter part 2**

My dearest Chloe,

What you did by writing this letter was one of the bravest things I ever witnessed someone doing.

But that's so you, you in all your wonderful and lovable nature. In your way of giving so unconditionally, so unselfconsciously. It's what I saw in you the moment you busted into the shower, and it's what drags me towards you, every day a bit more.

But I'm also getting afraid on this way that you so involuntary led me on, which I was willing to go without questioning it. Afraid of what lies ahead, afraid of what a love like you offer could bring me, what it would make me.

I'm so unsure of what I'm feeling, because never in my whole life was there someone caring for me so deeply and loving me with all my scars and insecurities like you do. When I look at you, I see myself like I truly am.

And that scares me. Because a love so pure and unclouded, could also be a great danger. Danger that you love someone so fuckin' much, that you fall even harder.

I never learned it any other way, people only came into my life at one point to left me at another. And it hurt every damn time. And I'm scared to death that your love as much as I crave for it, could break me.

But as much as I'm scared, I'm in love with you too. I need you, I long for you and I feel safe and worth in your presence. You didn't put the world to my feet, but you held out your hand to walk it with me.

Give me time, Chlo. And don't leave me on this way, which sometimes is rocky and hard.

Yours forever,

Beca


	3. Chapter 3

The letter- Part3

My sweet little Beca,

Who would have thought that writing letters in this digital time could become such a great deal?

First of all, I'm thankful, and honored at your words and their purity. You laid your bare soul next to mine.

I'll give you all the time you need, all the time in the world. And I'll walk with you no matter how many stones may be in the way, or how uneven the paths we tread may seem.

Love, as deep as ours could carry you, could carry us. That's my believe, and that's what I can prove to you.

I was taken aback a little by your words and their truths, because you never opened up to me so completely and I'm proud that I'm the one you did it to!

I also got lost in the beauty of their meaning. As beautiful as your soul. And that's so you, dear Beca! You in all your uncertainty, and all your raw emotions that I always could catch a glimpse of, when I look into your eyes.

What you do, you do it with all you have, and all you can give. That's what I love about you! That's what has drawn me towards you, what made me want to look behind these walls you built, because I knew behind them would be a garden full of pure love and sincere feelings.

My hand is always outstretched for you to take it, so that I can walk the world with you.

I love you,

Chloe


	4. Chapter 4

The letter part 4

My Chloe,

Now you did it, you broke me, completely.

I can hear the stones trembling out of my walls, which took me hard effort to build up.

I knew it should hurt me, that's only logical but the pain won't come. It's confusing me, and yet I was sure it wouldn't hurt.

Never, in my whole life has someone told me such beautiful things about me. Never would I have believed that they even existed inside me. But you pulled them up, out of the corners in my being. You made them visible and I feel like a little princess. Something I only had in my childhood, but never thought was possible to feel as an almost adult.

As much as I appreciate your actions and cherish your words, my uncertainty creeps back to me as well. And a small voice in my head keeps asking, "What the hell is she seeing in me. She'll lifts you up, only to let you down like all the others. Why should she be different when you're not? "

I'm sorry Chlo that this voice is drowning your wonderful words and their meaning sometimes. I'm sorry that I can't take them for what they are, that I have these troubles trusting you…

You said you'd give me all the time in the world, but I'm afraid it would take too much of that time. Would you still be there? Would you still respect me? Would you always see these things in me?

These questions fly around in my head on a constant loop making me dizzy.

Beca


	5. Chapter 5

My Love,

Again you've struck me with your honesty and the bravery behind these words.

And if possible my love for you and my will to put down each and every stone of your walls just increased as I read your last letter

And I will put all the effort needed into showing you and proving you that you can trust me, and that I may lift you up but would never let you down. And if you fall, I'll catch you. Well, that sounds pathetic almost like a song text… hope you don't mind because the truth stays the same!

I know you're afraid of opening up to me. I can only lead you a part of this way. The last step, you'll have to take on your own sweetie! And I know you will, as stubborn as you are!

I'm going to pick you up tomorrow after class, to show you that my words are not only words but also actions and reassuring!

Love,

Chloe


End file.
